Champagne and MGD:
by ebenn27
Summary: Champagne and MGD: The Observation of the Mating Rituals of a Doctor and Detective by Bass Isles.  A series of snippets/observations... you know what, the title pretty much explains it all  Femslashy goodness.
1. Strawberries

**A/N: **I'm kinda sick… and so this is sorta cracky. I blame the drugs. This will probably turn into a series of short snippets. Reviews are welcome and may encourage further crackness.

**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to me. Sad.

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rings you can't help but begin your slow shuffle across the hardwood floor. Your doctor is upstairs, and you know she'll be down to answer the door, but curiosity is getting the better of you and you can't help but wonder who is visiting at this time of night. Apparently enough time has passed for the visitor before you hear the soft scrape of a key in the door and it's that Detective woman.<p>

You can't help but shuffle back slightly as she enters. Thankfully, the bundle of fur she calls a dog isn't with her this time. You watch as she enters your home slowly. Her job is always with her, and even if she doesn't notice she's doing it you can tell she's mentally observing her surroundings. Nothing seems out of place and she walks over to you, leaning down to pat your shell softly. "Hi Bass."

With that she's headed upstairs, and you don't see her or your Doctor again that night, but you hear the laughter and the happiness. And in the morning there are fresh strawberries waiting for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short. there will be more to come. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Turtle

**A/N: **I'm feeling a lot better but I thought I'd continue this series of snippets. These don't really have any sort of chronological order, they just ... happen. Awesome people who review are my favorites and encourage further snippets.

**Disclaimer**: So not mine. Wish they were.

* * *

><p>The furry yapping thing is running in circles and you think that it's at times like this that you can't help but wish for opposable thumbs and the ability to open and close doors. From your abbreviated study of the languages of the canine world you're able to distinguish one word, "turtle." You really don't like that dog. You can't help the internalized grin when the over excited ball of fluff loses its footing and lands flat on its face.<p>

There's movement from the kitchen and your attention is moved from the dog to your tedious shuffle into the other room. By the time you reach the kitchen you're seeing the flash of skin moving towards your doctor's bedroom. Moments later you're assaulted by the smell of strawberries. When you hear a rather feminine giggle coming from upstairs you know with absolute certainty there will be no strawberries for you in the morning.

With your doctor and the detective upstairs for the night you're struck with a startling realization. Now it's just you and that damn dog.

* * *

><p>Thanks!<p> 


	3. Tears

**A/N: **I'm trying to write a new one everyday, unfortunately I haven't been able to get on here to update in the past couple days. So I'm updating a couple days at a time. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

><p>Your doctor came home from work early today, that in itself is unusual, but now she's curled up on the sofa and she's suffering from lacrimination. You're unsure of the cause of her distress, but you're willing to bet it's the master of that damned dog... if not the dog itself.<p>

Your doctor is trying to muffle her sobs but it's not working, all you can do is shuffle to her side and rest there.

Later, and you're not sure how much time has passed, your sense of time has always been distorted, there's a knock at the door. Your doctor ignores it, but you both hear the click of the key in the lock and the detective's footsteps as she enters the room. Nothing is said as the detective pulls your doctor into a tight embrace. Suddenly you understand, they weren't tears of pain, but tears of fear. You can only watch stoically as your doctor kisses the scars marring the palms of the detective's hands.

"We'll get him," and it doesn't matter who said it, but you are all comforted by the words.

* * *

><p>Thanks!<p> 


	4. Family

**A/N: **I've said most of what I have to say in the other two chapters I added so far today. Personally, I'm a fan of this one, it makes me smile. Hope it makes you smile too.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>You're not even sure how it happened, but your furry nemesis is perched on your shell and barking excitedly. Your doctor and the detective are dancing around each other in the kitchen. It's dinner time for the humans and the kitchen is filled with the scent of food and the radiating warmth of joy.<p>

Somewhere during the process a radio was turned on and your doctor is smiling as the detective unconsciously begins to sing along. You recognize the laughter in your doctor's eyes just a hair faster then the detective. The fur-ball just yelps excitedly as the detective pulls your doctor into an impromptu dance session. When the music slows suddenly the detective pulls your doctor even closer and together they sway with no room for a breathe between them. Their lips finally meet and the world quiets, even the dog is silenced.

The two break apart, finally, when the smoke alarm begins to sound. Laughing they reach to salvage dinner. An observation can't help but filter through your mind, perhaps this is what family feels like.

* * *

><p>Thanks!<p> 


	5. Kepler

**A/N: **As I said earlier, not in any real chronological order. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine

* * *

><p>There's a small aquarium on the kitchen counter and your doctor is talking quietly to the creature within the glass. You can't help your curiosity at the current situation. Shuffling closer to the kitchen you see the obvious smile on your doctor's face. Watching, she pulls a small tortoise shaped being from the enclosure. She smiles at it and then looks down at you, letting you see the miniature you.<p>

"What do you think Bass?"

The only thoughts in your head revolve around your doctor replacing you with a younger tortoise. And you thought that only happened with human males during their mid life crises. You resist the sudden urge to head butt the tiny little tortoise, but then your doctor starts talking again.

"Meet Johannes. Did you know that the name Johannes is a Latin form of an even older Greek name? The name dates back even further to a Hebrew name meaning "Yahweh is merciful." The old female French name Jehanne is derives from Johannes, and the modern English name is Jane." Your doctor stops and pauses, for just a moment, looking at you thoughtfully. "But if anyone asks Bass, we named him after Johannes Kepler, the astronomer."

You understand now and watch as your doctor slips a key inside an envelope, sealing the envelope with the key and a note inside. She bites her lip as she tapes the envelope inside the glass enclosure. Patting your shell lightly, she picks up the tank and heads for the door, and you know she's on her way to see the detective.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


	6. Snowfall

**A/N: **I'm trying to catch up on the couple of days I've fallen behind. I blame the not being able to log in thing. So this brings me up through Saturday. 2 days left to catch up on.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

><p>There's snow on the ground outside, and winter has never been your favorite season. But that damn yappy mutt is outside rolling around in the fluff and you can see your doctor and the detective frolicking in the snow. It should surprise you, but it doesn't when you see the detective throw a snowball at your distracted doctor.<p>

It does surprise you when your doctor lights up with a smile and a laugh and immediately chucks a snowball back at the detective. The furry mongrel yaps excitedly and tries to catch the flying snowballs that explode from each of the women. It's only a matter of moments before the detective has your doctor pinned to the ground.

The two roll around in the snow, fighting, tickling, and enjoying their winter time frolic. You can't help but be amused when the happy little fuzz ball excitedly tries to jump into the fun only to slip and fall head first into a snow drift. She has to be pulled out by your ever charming doctor. Damn it. Your ever charming doctor who is too kind to just leave the mutt in that snow drift. It's not the first time you've internally cursed the doctor, and you're sure it won't be the last.

Still, while you might not be partial to winter, but you can't help but enjoy the happiness it brings to your doctor and those who love her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Broken

**A/N: **This isn't a happy one, but it's been stuck in my head for a couple of days. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.

* * *

><p>The house has been silent for days. You've seen neither your doctor nor the detective. Your only company has been the scrawny fuzz-ball, the little you in his aquarium, and the older man who always stops to give all three of you attention. You know he's a friend of the detective and your doctor and he stops by every morning, making sure you have food and the mutt gets to take a trip outside.<p>

You miss your doctor, and it seems like weeks pass before she finally returns home. She's disheveled and looks as if she hasn't slept in days. There's no smile on her face, no laughter in her eyes, and her voice sounds as cold as that of one of the bodies on her table.

She pats your shell lightly, halfheartedly, like she barely even recognizes that you're there. Water and food are set down for the dog and both you and the little you. She moves into the bedroom and shuts the door. You can't see anything, and the best you can do is listen to her sob through the door.

Something has happened to the detective. Someone has broken your doctor, and broken your family and you're not happy with either. You settle down in front of the bedroom door, lining up face to face with your nemesis, in this, you are family. And you settle for a truce while you guard your doctor against the pain the world has brought.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Healing

**A/N: **This one is actually a follow-up to the previous chapter. I'm... iffy on it. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. So let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

><p>The detective is back. And you don't think you've ever been so grateful to have someone back in your home. But for the first time in almost a month your doctor has stopped crying. There are still echoes of fear and pain in her eyes, but they're slowly being dispelled by the joy that having the detective around brings. You can't help but notice the pain the detective is in when she moves, but even more you notice the calmness she brings back to your broken home.<p>

The sun has settled behind the horizon and your doctor and the detective are now curled up in each others arms on the sofa. The fur ball is nestled up at their feet, sleeping quietly. You can't help but enjoy the moment of peace that echoes through the room.

There has been much pain and heartache in your home recently, but the pain that separated you all for so long has begun to heal. Both your doctor and the detective are marred by scars now, physically and emotionally. Taking comfort in each other they begin to heal, you all begin to heal. It is many hours before anyone in the house moves from their position. Together for the first time in a long time your family settles together, taking comfort in the warmth and love that radiates from your doctor and her detective.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p> 


	9. Stranger

**A/N: **Guys I am so sorry about the excessively long delay between updates. Let's just say real life has legitimately been kicking my ass recently. On the plus side, I finished my Degree, I made it through the track season, and I graduate next month. So now life is down to working on the weekends and looking for a full time job. Which means I should have time to catch up on my writing and hopefully fill in a lot of the updates I missed.

**A/N2:** The other thing, since I plan on doing a lot of these little snippets, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see included in this series. So any suggestions, or requests just let me know, I'd be glad to work them in.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, but my birthday is coming up?

* * *

><p>There's a stranger in your house, and you're not sure you like her. She's slightly intimidating with the way she swaggers around. You know she carries a gun, and you've seen the badge, but you're still not sure you like her. Especially after the way she looked at you. You want to growl at her, you don't like the way she's intruded on your space and your doctor.<p>

As you're considering shuffling across the floor to snap your jaws at her, you can't help but freeze. Because there is this look on your doctor's face that you've never seen before. She's reaching out, and her arms are around the detective and things are beginning to make sense in a way you never understood before. You can't help but watch as your doctor gathers the detective in her arms and just holds tight.

You still aren't fond of the detective, but maybe she's just what your doctor needs. So for tonight, and maybe for tomorrow, you'll accept this stranger in your home. You'll accept the possibility that she could be just what your doctor never knew she needed. You settle yourself down comfortably to watch the two, it could be worse; the detective could have a dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome!<strong>


End file.
